Una Semana Más
by MarianaVega010
Summary: Dos amigos. Un sentimiento equivocado. Una separación inevitable… Y no existe el: "Y si…" Porque ya todo está dicho. /Todos Humanos/ One Shot/


**Una semana más**

_**Esta historia está dedicada**_

_**a todos aquellos amores imposibles,**_

_**a todos aquellos amores que se viven en silencio,**_

_**y a los que aman a pesar de todas las dificultades de la vida,**_

_**muchas GRACIAS por ser mi inspiración ésta vez.**_

* * *

**Los Personajes son de SM, pero la trama es completamente mia, y si me permiten ser un poco ególatra, es de mis mejores OS =D**

* * *

**One Shot**

Edward llego puntualmente a su puerta, toco la bocina y espero fuera de su preciado volvo. Minutos después ella apareció.

El corazón de el latió increíblemente rápido al verla acercarse. Ella quería poder hacer lo mismo, pero se fatigaría rápido y eso lo quería evitar a cualquier costa.

-Bella…-saludó divertido.

-Edward…-contesto ella con una reverencia al estilo: Romeo y Julieta.

-¿te viste toda la película? –pregunto mientras le abría la puerta. Bella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-debiste estar ahí—y ella lo decía en serio. El _debió_ no desperdiciar ese día con ella.

-reunión familiar—le recordó. Bella asintió y aspiro un poco del aroma de él, mientras Edward rodeaba el Volvo y se montaba para dirigirse camino al instituto.

El camino fue un poco silencioso, pero no incomodo.

Edward como habitualmente hacia observaba la mano de bella, que descansaba en su regazo, solo para imaginarse tomándola y besándola con ternura, como si ella le perteneciera.

Bella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni se fijaba en la mirada intensa que recibía por parte de su mejor amigo en los semáforos rojos. Ella solo pensaba en una cosa, o mejor dicho… en alguien. "¿En dónde estaría jake?" era uno de sus pensamientos más comunes.

-llegamos—avisó Edward. El tenía la mandíbula más apretada, algo que bella pasaba por alto porque simplemente estaba pendiente de la persona que le abría la puerta.

-hola bella—su voz inundo el Volvo. Edward salió como alma que lleva el diablo y concedió espacio a los… "novios" una palabra que salió de su boca con odio y resentimiento mientras se alejaba a pasos agigantados del estacionamiento.

Jacob tomó de la mano a su novia y apenas fuera le planto un beso que pudo haber incendiado el planeta de lo pasional que era.

"tengo suerte" pensaba bella.

"¿Cuándo será el día que Isabella me deje…" los pensamientos de Jacob, en cambio eran un poco mas… físicos.

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes se detuvieron al ver a la pareja.

Unos segundos después ella cortó el beso. Le faltaba la respiración.

-aquí no hay nada que ver—grito Jacob con su ego por los cielos.

-llegaremos tarde a clase—dijo ella apoyada en su pecho. Levanto la vista para verlo contestar:

-¿Quien dijo que iremos a clases?—la sonrisa de Jacob, advirtió a bella que sería algo… no muy divertido.

Él le tomo de la mano y la condujo dentro del instituto.

Mientras tanto Edward ya se encontraba en el salón de biología y se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo. Como siempre el puesto contiguo estaba vacío, así que coloco sus libros ahí. El no era Jacob, así que solo ocupaba un lugar en un rinconcito del salón.

Suspiró. Sus únicos pensamientos coherentes era mil formas de matar a Jacob Black por tener la única cosa que el quería con ganas… a _ella._

-Si que tiene suerte el chucho…-pensó en voz alta.

-_¿Por qué no habrán llegado bella y Jacob?—_escuchó Edward. Levanto la mirada y estaba en lo correcto aquella voz. Ellos no habían llegado. Edward empezó a sentirse… ansioso.

-Ella está bien. El no le haría nada…-trato de consolarse así mismo diciendo esto en voz baja. Pero fue inútil, ya que en los primeros 10 minutos de la clase esa sensación no se iba y el no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

Se levanto de su lugar y camino a través de todo el salón para detenerse en la mesa del profesor.

-Necesito ir al baño. —dijo con voz algo urgida. El profesor solo murmuró un: no te tardes. Fue suficiente para que Edward saliera corriendo de aquella aula.

Se detuvo en medio pasillo, y pensó.

-¿donde pueden estar?—se preguntó. Observó todo el pasillo y pasó la mirada por cada una de las aulas…

La verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Usualmente bella es muy terca como para seguir los planes de Jacob.

"piensa Edward, un lugar apartado…"—de repente la respuesta le vino como un relámpago.

Empezó la carrera.

El nunca fue el mejor en Educación física. Pero intentaría llegar al otro extremo del instituto si eso libraba a bella de…

.

.

Ella estaba a punto de gritar, ya que las lagrimas no lo convencían ella luchaba pero se iba quedando sin opciones, el primer botón de su camisa fue arrancado.

Bella en el fondo sabía que esto algún día pasaría. Lo que no imaginó que fuera exigido y forzado. Tampoco espero que la persona fuera alguien que ella ponía en un pedestal y amara tanto como a su vida.

Unas manos blancas se posaron sobre los brazos de Jacob alejándolo inmediatamente de isabella. Ella soltó un gemido al encontrar a su mejor amigo en el suelo y encima de este al que en segundos iba a convertirse en su violador.

-¡Ya!—dijo sin aire y con las manos en su corazón. Sabía que no era bueno mucho agotamiento.

-¿¡Que querías hacer!? Ella es mía, ¡puedo hacer lo que se me la gana!—gritaba Jacob a Edward.

-¡no si te mato antes!—grito en respuesta, Edward. Tomó impulso y le pego en la mejilla a Jacob.

Bella se sentía impotente y cada vez más débil. Maldijo en silencio su enfermedad y todo se volvió negro para ella.

Un golpe sordo, fue lo que escucho Edward, inmediatamente se detuvo y recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de Jacob.

Hizo lo que pudo y se zafó de él para ver a bella, que se encontraba en el suelo de la biblioteca, increíblemente pálida.

-Bella…-susurro y luego hizo una mueca ya que al respirar algo le dolía. Le tomó de la muñeca y no pudo sentir su pulso. Internamente rogó porque no tuviera nada.

Volteo un segundo y ya no había nadie más… "como el gran cobarde que es" reflexionó mientras tomaba a bella en sus brazos…

Negó con la cabeza al siguiente pensamiento que cruzo su mente. "ella no está más delgada… pero juraría que pesaba un poquito más hace unos 3 días cuando jugamos en el parque…"

Caminó con prisa hasta el estacionamiento. La colocó en la parte trasera mientras conducía como loco para llegar al hospital…

No le importo estacionar el auto. Inmediatamente llegó, salto de su lugar y la sacó. Una vez dentro la colocaron en una camilla y le dieron la mejor noticia que él pensaba… "signos vitales, bien". Por primera vez en los últimos 20 minutos el pudo respirar aliviado.

-donde está el Dr. Swan?—pregunto a la enfermera detrás de la recepción.

-en su consultorio… que desea?—su voz era la más aguda que el escuchara en su vida, pero no le importo al decir:

-Su hija está en emergencias—apenas el terminaba de hablar ella tomó el teléfono y marco el 2…

"doctor Swan, disculpe la interrupción, pero su hija ha ingresado al hospital…"—no se escucho nada. Un segundo después ella colgó.

-¿que le dijo?—Edward estaba aun más nervioso al ver la cara de la enfermera

-nada. Solo colgó. Me supongo que viene para acá. Espera en la sala, por favor.—ella señaló el pequeño conjunto de silla y Edward a regañadientes fue para allá.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez que un doctor pasaba el se ponía mas nervioso. También le pareció ver más actividad en el hospital.

Antes de lo que el imaginó Carlisle a travesó las puertas. Edward se puso de pie y camino hasta el.

-Señor… q-que tiene bella?—tartamudeo pero en respuesta el Doctor sonrió.

-está bien, Edward. Nada de qué preocuparse… creo que ella no desayunó bien…-puso una mano sobre el hombro de Edward—Gracias por traerla tan rápido—en este momento el sonó bastante agradecido para la mínima situación que "supuestamente" había pasado.

-de nada…-no sabía si decir lo que pensaba—pu-puedo verla?—Carlisle frunció el ceño… realmente pensativo.

-no creo que sea adecuado… ella está un poco… -parecía no encontrar la palabra.—me ha dicho que por ahora no quiere que pases…-soltó una risita—dice que no está muy presentable.—a Edward no le convenció. Pero asintió y volvió a su lugar.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde ese incidente en el instituto y aun bella no volvia a clases… Edward la visitaba a diario a su casa, pero la excusa siempre es la misma: "no quiere ver a nadie". El no se conformo con esa respuesta. Ella era su mejor amiga desde que tenia razón de memoria… era imposible que ella no quisiera verlo.

Así que decidió espiar…

_Era martes en la noche_. El haría su primera jugada…

-tratar de entrar por su ventana.

Casi como una novela clásica, el tiro una pequeña piedra a su ventana, esperando a que ella se asomara. Pero fueron necesarios varios tiros, para que ella abriera la ventana…

-quien anda ahí?—dijo con una voz tan frágil que Edward tuvo el instinto de querer tenerla en su brazos. Pero lo que no sabía si su voz se debía a que estaba dormida o muy enferma…

-Soy yo…-respondió en susurro… un minuto después, la luz de la habitación se encendió.

-¿qué pasa?—pregunto bella algo inclinada hacia abajo.

-quería saber cómo estabas…-dijo algo apenado. En este momento no le pareció buena idea tirar piedras a medianoche. Pero ella sonrió como antes… y además se sonrojó…

-entra—dijo algo alto. Edward evaluó sus opciones… un árbol poco resistente o las paredes…

-cómo?—pregunto divertido…

-por la puerta de atrás… siempre está abierta.—dijo ella inclinada en su ventana.

El camino hacia la puerta trasera y ella aprovecho para ocultar su equipo medico… justo a tiempo el tocó la puerta y abrió lentamente…

-me acabo de equivocar de habitación…-dijo el un poco palido.

-Hola…-susurro bella luego de soltar una risita. Edward pareció reaccionar. Caminó y tres pasos fueron suficientes para quedar frente a ella. El simplemente no se resistió las ganas y la tomo entre sus brazos, separándola del piso. Ella paso sus manos por su cuello, presionándolo cuanto podía.—te extrañe…-dijo en su oído.

Edward sintió que su vida valía la pena a partir de ese momento. Fue como tocar el cielo con las manos.

-Maldición, cuanta falta me hiciste…-dijo una vez que la dejo en el suelo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para después besar su frente. Ella acariciaba sus antebrazos… medio sonrió y dijo:

-también me hiciste falta… pero no he estado en mis mejores días.—ella beso la palma de el y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a su cama. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

-¿que tienes?... nunca antes te había visto tan… frágil—ella jugo con los dedos de su mejor amigo… pero no respondió.—bella—llamó. Ella levanto la vista.

-no desayune.—dijo instantáneamente…

-no te creo.—ella rio y suavizo con su pulgar la arruga que se le había formado a Edward en la frente.

-pero eso fue… además de lo de Jacob…-ella no se atrevió a continuar ni ha mirarlo. Pero aun tenía su mano entre las suyas… en un acto de sentimentalismo entrelazo sus dedos…-mejores amigo por siempre… ¿te acuerdas?—el sonrió y bella respiró aliviada de llevar la conversación a terrenos mas seguros…

-teníamos…-dijo Edward

-cinco años!—ambos dijeron entre risas.

-Elizabeth si que le gustaba vestirte…-el rodó los ojos…

-me veía muy ridículo…-dijo él.

-yo creo que parecías… como el novio cuando se casa… tan lindo…-chillo la ultima parte. Y Edward sonrió… imaginándose esa escena tan hermosa que isabella protagonizaba en su cabeza.—crees que algún día una chica se fije en ti?—bella se rio de su propio comentario. Edward, no lo entendió.—no digo que seas feo... ni nada… eres… bastante guapo. Pero… te pregunto si crees en que algún día te enamoraras...—el solo pensaba: "¿Por qué eres tan ciega?"

-no lo sé…-contesto por inercia- y tú?—ella bajó la mirada… y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas…-te atrape…-dijo el tomándole las manos. Pero ella no sonrió. El se puso serio de inmediato…-no me digas que… Isabella… tú no puedes… no después de lo que te quería hacer ese maldito…-ella se tapó las orejas como si fuera una niña, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se negó a escuchar a Edward… era incomodo…

-no quiero hablar de eso…—dijo con un solo ojo abierto. El estaba con los brazos cruzados y una cara de póker. Aun la situación no era buena para bella..—Edward ya…-dijo destapándose los oídos. —no me siento cómoda habland..—el la interrumpió.

-no te lo diré una segunda vez. Abre los ojos.—ella comenzaba a enfurecerse. Pero no se daba cuenta que esa oración tenia doble significado.

-no tienes que decirme que hacer. Suficiente tengo con mi padre.—ella tomó la misma posición que el y ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada.

Era un juego. Si alguien cedía el otro merecía un premio. Ellos eran inseparables y tenían sus reglas para este tipo de situaciones…

Bella suspiro y bajó los brazos..

-Ja! Gané—dijo Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja…

-no sabía que aun jugáramos eso…-ella hizo un puchero pero Edward aun la miraba divertido—bien…-suspiró—¿qué quieres?—ambos lanzaron miradas cómplices. Bella trataba de decir: nada muy humillante, mientras que Edward decía… si tan solo supieras…

Una idea cruzo su mente y el mismo dijo: ¿Por qué no?

-Un beso. —su sonrisa ahora era arrogante. Ella se apoyo en sus manos y se inclinó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla… el no resistió y tomo su rostro con delicadeza, situando sus labios sobre los suyos… ella entreabrió la boca y el no vio mejor oportunidad… besó con suavidad sus labios. Ella extrañamente le correspondió con un poco mas de intensidad. Coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y jugó con su cabello. El inmediatamente supo que hacía ella…

-Bella…-el tomó sus muñecas separándola de él.—no soy Jacob.—el no lo vio venir, pero la mano de bella se estrello con su mejilla y dejo un ardor en ella, nada agradable…-luego de que me besas me golpeas…?—el se frotó la mejilla y la vio roja y con lagrimas en los ojos. El se puso de pie… colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta…

Una vez frente a la puerta, la voz de bella lo hace girarse…

Ella salto hacia el y el la atrapó… ella acerco su rostro al de él y lo beso… no como antes sino con tranquilidad… como si la vida se le fuera en eso…

Una vez terminado el beso ella sonrió. Abrió la puerta y el la observó confuso.

-no besas mejor que él. Ahora vete…-Edward sintió algo romperse dentro, pero la entendía, se estaba vengando. El tampoco debió decir lo que dijo. Supuso que se lo merecía por idiota. Salió de la habitación con la increíble sensación que había ganado una batalla…

Bella seguía apoyada en la puerta de su habitación sin poder creer lo que había pasado…

Mientras que Edward estaba casi a punto de salir de la casa cuando se encuentra con…

-Jacob—dijo su nombre con odio y lo empujo hacia fuera antes de que diera otro paso que lo acercara a bella.

-que haces aquí?—pregunto mirándolo con rabia.

-visitando… y tu?... que yo sepa bella no te quiere cerca…-no estaba demás una mentira…

-soy su novio, vine a visitarla…

-yo no me atrevería a llamarla novia de nuevo, no después de lo que pasó en la biblioteca…-amenazó

-nuestros problemas de cama..—Edward se acerco y tomo a jacob del cuello de su camisa…

-a ella la respetas imbécil…-un sonido que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos llenó por completo el espacio… ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección derecha…

Un gran Rottweiler enseñaba los dientes a ambos… tenia las orejas en punta y estaba en posición de ataque… Edward soltó a Jacob inmediatamente y salió corriendo. Sin embargo el perro no lo persiguió a el… sino a Jacob.

Edward logro subirse al árbol que daba al cuarto de bella y desde ahí vio el espectáculo…

Jacob estaba debajo del perro y las luces de la casa contigua se encendieron… gritos y mas gritos hacia el animal se hicieron presentes… Edward solo podía reír y morderse los labios para no ser descubierto. Luego de unos minutos y de un balde de agua bien fría para le perro y Jacob, el ultimo pudo salir con una pierna mordida que debería demandar unos cuantos puntos y además el antebrazo llego de rasguños… eso y saliva en toda la cara.

Bella por su parte también reía… ella había visto toda la escena de principio a fin y creía que nunca viviría para ver correr tan rápido a Jacob o a Edward… una parte de ella, agradeció que su mejor amigo no fuera dañado…

Habían pasado 3 días y Edward decidió hacer su segunda jugada:

-Rogaría.

_Viernes en la Mañana:_

Bella se había reincorporado el miércoles en la tarde. Pero no había olvidado las palabras de Edward… así que por ende, no lo había perdonado.

El siguió rogando por su perdón, pero en dos días no había avanzado nada. Así que se decidió a hacer lo siguiente...

La esperaría al final de todas sus clases y de noche la atosigaría de llamadas y mensajes de Texto. No era el plan más complejo, pero serviría…

A la primera hora tenía biología, que por razones académicas, Edward ya no compartía con bella.

Ahí estaba el, con un pie apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados, mirando en todo momento el reloj de su muñeca.

Cuando la hora era la esperada, todos los alumnos fueron abandonando el aula, al final, salió bella…

-Bella…-dijo Edward caminando rápido hasta alcanzarla.

-déjeme en paz, cullen—dijo llegando a su casillero

-permíteme disculparme—rogó. Bella rodó los ojos y luego sonrió de forma malévola.

-Okey—cerró su casillero y lo observó detenidamente. Edward se puso de rodillas, haciendo casi que a su amiga le saltaran los ojos fuera de sus cuencas—Párate idiota, estás haciendo un espectáculo—dijo observando a los que por ahí pasaban.

-no me importa, quiero que me perdones.—encarnó una ceja, se cruzo de brazos y como típica dramática adolescente, movió el pie…

-estas de broma ¿eh? Ni siquiera lo estas pidiendo, lo estas exigiendo. A ver si aprendes a pedir disculpas Edward…- siguió su camino.

-Bella!—gritó poniéndose de pie.—hablo en serio. ¿Me perdonas?—ella se había detenido al escuchar su voz. Y era prácticamente irresistible el puchero que ahora el hacia… suspiró.

-está bien—si bien ella no había terminado de hablar, el ya la tenía en brazos y dando vueltas como en las películas cuando la pareja se reconcilia…-me estoy mareando…-avisó bella. El de inmediato la dejó en el estable piso.

-Una pijamada—dijo Edward

-¿eso no es de niñas?

-está bien—pareció pensar—pijamadas al estilo Edward y bella—ella sonrió.

-¿cual es el motivo?

-que me perdonaste—dijo él con voz infantil ganándose una risa por parte de su amiga.

-bien, en tu casa a las 8—el sonrió al fin había recuperado a su amiga.

-Muy bien cariño.—besó su frente y tomó su mano, así se dirigieron a su próxima clase.

.

.

.

Las horas se hicieron eternas para Edward, que esperaba impaciente en su casa.

-ya están listas las palomitas—comenzó de nuevo

-los dulces—siguió su mama. El asintió

-los refrescos—continuó él.

-Edward ya para—dijo su madre al verlo tomar su cabello y jalarlo con un poco de desesperación por olvidar lo siguiente en la lista .—solo faltan 3 minutos y ambos sabemos que bella no es…-el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detuvo el habla de Elizabeth.

-¿yo qué?—pregunto una voz femenina. Edward desapareció del campo visual de su madre y acudió al encuentro con bella. La tomó en brazos y la giró como lo había hecho esta mañana.

-vamos, ya está todo listo…-dijo Edward en susurro.

-hola Elizabeth—saludó bella.

-Hola cielo, menos mal ya llegaste… Edward estaba…-Edward interrumpió antes de que su madre lo dejara en descubierto

-gracias mama por todo…-tomó la mano de bella y corrieron escaleras arriba. Una vez allí bella contempló su dormitorio temporal.

Cojines estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, mientras que la cama matrimonial estaba pegada a una esquina. Los juegos de nintendo estaban conectados a la gran pantalla plana que Edward poseía y claro, los dulces, galletas, palomitas y Pizza! Sin olvidar los refrescos estaban en diminutas mesitas, las cuales también estaban en el piso.

-me hace recordar a…

-a mi cumpleaños 13…-completó él. Bella sin poder evitarlo se ruborizó.

-aun no puedo creer que teniendo tantos amigos, sola la pasaras conmigo.—miro sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió.

-fue mi mejor cumpleaños…-comentó reviviendo sus recuerdos.

-mi primer beso…-pensó ella en voz alta. Ambos giraron para mirarse. Y fue un momento mágico en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y pudieron ver la verdad oculta… eran el uno para el otro. "si tan solo me miraras como lo miras a el" pensó Edward..

-fue la mejor decisión que tomé—dijo el muy cerca de sus labios. Ella suspiró. ¿por qué no podía mirarlo como él se merecía? ¿por qué el patán de Jacob era el que quería que le estuviera hablando así, tan tierno?

-¿Qué película veremos?—ella deseo no interrumpir el momento. Pero necesitaba dejar de compara a su mejor amigo y a… lo que fuera Jacob en este instante.

-la que tu escojas…-respondió Edward haciendo que ella entrara a la habitación. El se quedó ahí… en el umbral. Observando como ella con pasos torpes tomaba las películas y se preguntó ¿seré tan cobarde para nunca decirle lo que siento?

Una serie de imágenes imaginarias cruzaron su mente.

Había dos opciones.

O estar ahí, el día de su boda. O ser el Co-protagonista de ella.

Verla directamente caminando por el altar o verla desde un Angulo que no corresponde al del novio.

O estar en la sala de espera cuando ella tenga sus hijos con otro hombre. O estar a su lado, dándole ánimos para seguir y presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo…

El volvió en sí y se volvió a preguntar ¿estaba el dispuesta a perderla, solo por callar?

-Edward…-movió su delicada mano frente su rostro—¿estás bien?—el asintió—parecías como en trance…-el soltó una risa.

-a veces me parece que el bicho raro soy yo…- ella soltó un sonido de sorpresa…

-¿te has atrevido a decirme "bicho raro"?—el Rió y la cargó, ella pataleaba y reia mientras ambos daban vueltas.

-no estas comiendo…-era una afirmación. Las risas de bella se detuvieron.

-ahora también me dices anoréxica…-dijo un poco dramática.

-no tonta. Pero…-al ver la cara de su mejor amiga, prefirió callar.—pero estas perfecta…-ella dio algunos golpecitos en su cabeza como diciendo… "buen chico"

La dejó en el estable piso de su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella ya estaba acomodada en todos los cojines.

-¿y en donde me siento yo?—bella miro a su alrededor y sin sonrojarse contesto.

-que se yo. Busca mas. —el rodó los ojos y termino por echarse en el piso y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga. La cual ya había puesta la película: No me quites a mi novio.

-¿otra vez bella, enserio?—ella solo estaba llorando en silencio cuando la protagonista empieza a recordar todo lo que vivió.

-la puerta está abierta…-dijo con voz ronca y pegajosa. Edward extendió su mano y le alcanzo el refresco. Ella lo recibió y bebió casi la mitad del contenido.

-ella es muy tonta…-comentó Edward bajito. De pronto la imagen se congeló. Edward giro la cabeza, encontrando a una bella muy hinchada y molesta- ¿Qué pasa?.—preguntó inocentemente

-tu crees que es tonta porque… ¿¡no le quita el novio a su mejor amiga!? ¡Estás loco Edward!

-no lo digo por eso es que…-ella no lo dejo terminar, ya que retiro con velocidad sus piernas, haciendo que la cabeza de Edward se estrellase contra el suelo… un golpe sordo invadió toda la habitación. Edward permanecía inmóvil y la ira de bella estaba disipándose. Ahora más bien estaba temerosa de que estuviera herido…

-Edward…-se inclinó hacia el, sosteniendo sus cabello… el abrió los ojos, y conteniendo la risa la miró atentamente. Realmente se veía preocupada…

Aprovechando la posición el le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se giro rápidamente y sus labios quedaron a centímetros uno del otro.

-eres un tonto…-dijo ella

-y tu muy impulsiva.—ambos entrecerraron los ojos. De pronto Edward tuvo una idea…- Bella…-seguían mirándose—bésame—pidió.

-¡Puaj! ¿Para que lo haría?—dijo ella sin retirarse.

-por que te lo pido.—hizo un pequeño puchero. Y ella sonrió. Dio un pequeño suspiro y avanzo lentamente hacia él.

Los pensamientos de Bella eran confusos. ¿Por qué ella estaría haciendo eso? ¿Era acaso que había comenzado a sentir algo por Edward.?

El mágico momento fue interrumpido por Elizabeth que entraba a la habitación.

-chicos les traje algo de sopa, es que ya comenzó a llover y pensé que querrían un poco.—ella levanto la mirada y encontró a Edward apoyado en sus codos, observándola con cariño pero con un toque de… fastidio. Y a bella detrás de él, arrodillada. —si interrumpí algo, yo…-bella comenzó a negar.

-gracias. Me encantaría la sopa.—se levanto y tomó la bandeja que Elizabeth sostenía. Con un gesto de disculpa hacia Edward, Elizabeth abandonó la habitación.—tu mama es encantadora…

-o muy inoportuna…-dijo Edward levantándose.

.

.

.

Eran la 1 de la madrugada. Bella yacía dormida en la cama de Edward y este dormía a su lado. Mejor dicho no dormía, la veía dormir.

Y aunque después de una guerra de almohadas y 3 películas (1 romántica y 2 de acción) y mucha comida chatarra el no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dejar de observarla

-si tan solo…-dijo en voz alta "me amaras como yo a ti" completó la frase en su mente. Bella se movió inquieta… y en susurro dijo su nombre: "Jacob". Edward al escuchar esto se levanto lleno de rabia. No importaba lo mucho que él hacía para hacerla sentir feliz, siempre el dueño de sus sueños seria otro.

Le dio un ultimo vistazo a aquel amor imposible y salió de su habitación.  
Bajo las escaleras y al final del pasillo entró. Era una habitación olvidada, que el poco a poco fue convirtiendo en un lugar de música. En ese lugar pensaba cosas importantes. El creía que esta situación ameritaba esa habitación.

En cuanto ingresó las notas de una guitarras fluyeron a sus oídos. ¿pero quien tocaria a las 1 a.m una guitarra acústica en su lugar "secreto"? avanzo cada paso lentamente, y sin hacer ruido.

Cuando salió de detrás de un mueblo cubierto por una sabana blanca, encontró a su padre, Anthony sentado en una silla y sosteniendo su guitarra acústica…

-¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Edward acercándose a su papa. De inmediato la música cesó.

-yo… disculpa hijo, solo…-Edward soltó una risita.

-no me importa la guitarra… solo que me sorprende…- tocó su cabello nervioso—que hayas encontrado este lugar…

-¿no está muy oculto sabes?—ambos rieron.

-no pero tu… casi no estás en casa. —Anthony sonrió con vergüenza.

-lo se y lo lamento.—dejó a un lado la guitarra. Quedo un silencio incomodo.—bella esta aquí ¿eh  
?—Edward en un principio sonrió de felicidad, su padre notaba esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro cuando la nombraban, pero después la sonrisa de Edward se deshizo; se acababa de acordar del nombre que ella había susurrado.- ¿pasa algo hijo?—preguntó colocando su mano en el hombro del aludido.

-estoy…-él no estaba seguro si hablar o no. Nadie además de el sabia que ella… era más q una amiga —confundido, creo —frunció el ceño. Su situación era simple, pero complicada al mismo tiempo.

-eso esta grave. ¿Quieres contarme?—el podría inventar alguna otra situación en segundo, pero el punto era que no quería. Solo quería dejar de sentir esa presión en el pecho.

Edward se dio media vuelta y buscó una silla. Su padre volvió a su lugar. Esperándolo se preguntó: ¿podre dar un buen consejo?.

En ese instante Edward entro a la habitación vacilante.

Una vez sentados comenzó la charla:

-es bella…-soltó de pronto. Anthony no dijo nada. Espero a que el continuase – ella es todo y nada a la vez. Es todo para mi… mi mejor amiga, como una hermana pero… es la mujer que amo; y es nada porque… no la tengo, no como yo quisiera. Se que es algo egoísta. Pero ¿el amor no es así? Digo, si ella no me corresponde pero es feliz con…-suspiró—Jacob, yo solo me retiraría, al menos sé que ella está feliz. Pero esa no es la situación. El es un imbécil. Yo la podría hacer mil veces más feliz. La quiero para mí, pero no tengo la oportunidad… ella—rió con amargura—solo soy el "mejor amigo"—su padre escuchaba atento a Edward. Y se sintió preparado unos segundos después para decir:

-eres un idiota—Edward lo observó y vio que él no bromeaba; sin embargo no dijo nada. — tú mismo lo dijiste. El amor es egoísta. Y todo se vale. ¿Qué interesa que ella "ame" a otro? ¿No te sientes capaz de ganarte su amor? Lucha Edward.—dijo mirando a los ojos a Edward, los cuales parecían algo humedecidos—no va a ser fácil, te lo aseguro. Muchas veces tendrás ganas de rendirte, pero todo valdrá la pena al final.

-¿tu consideras un final al que ella… no me quiera, aunque lo haya intentado?—el asintió—explícate.

-así sabrás que al menos tuviste los pantalones para luchar por ella y no pensar, mas tarde, que lo que pudiste haber hecho.—Edward reflexionó las palabras de su padre. Era el mejor consejo que nunca recibió, hasta ahora.

-gracias…-dijo Edward abrazándolo. Ellos no eran de muchas palabras entre sí, pero siempre había momentos excepcionales.

.

.

.

Se encontraban en la misma situación que antes, esta vez un poco diferente.

Edward estaba golpeando todo a su alrededor, no cavia en si mismo del dolor. Era insoportable. Solo se preguntaba: ¿Qué diablos hice para merecer esto?

Eran alrededor de las 11 p.m justo en la hora que Anthony Cullen llegaba del trabajo. Y escucho los gritos ahogados de su hijo. Algo dentro de el, le dijo que fuese a averiguar.

Abrió la puerta y algo se estrello muy cerca de esta.

-¿Qué ocurre?—grito Anthony al ver a su hijo fuera de sí.

-¡Ella! ¡Siempre es ella!—Edward no resistió mas y cayó al suelo poco a poco, apoyado en una pared. Llorando de rabia, de dolor… y de impotencia.

-no creo que bella lo haya hecho a propósito hijo ella es…

-¡ella se va a morir! ¡y nunca me dijo nada! ¿Qué diablos pensaba todos estos años ocultándomelo?—gritó mientras las lagrimas caían fuertemente sobre sus mejillas.

Anthony quedó helado. No sabía que decir, es mas. Estaba en Shock.

-ella… ¿cómo puede ser?—preguntó aflojándose la corbata y caminando en dirección a Edward.

-tiene Leucemia. La tiene desde los 15 años…-susurró, con el rostro entre sus manos.

Anthony se sentó en el piso, al lado de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Una mueca de dolor se tatuó en el rostro de Edward:

**Flash Back**

Habían pasado 2 meses, desde que Edward y su padre habían tenido aquella reveladora confesión.

Edward había tomado muy bien el consejo de Anthony, pero bella no.

Más de una vez discutieron sobra la libertad de escoger novios de bella. A pesar de eso, el no se rendía.

Faltaban solo unos pocos días para que las inscripciones de la universidad cerraran. Extrañamente bella siempre cambiaba de tema en cuanto Edward le preguntaba adonde iría.

Edward, ese día, decidió darle la sorpresa a su mejor amiga.

El había mandado una solicitud a su nombre y la de el a las universidad de Chicago, y el día anterior el había recibido las cartas de aceptación.

El problema era, que era sábado y bella usualmente nunca está en Forks los sábados.

Edward siguió el carro de Carlisle, el padre de bella, porque el sabia que adonde ella fuese, el la llevaba.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos al ver que salían más de los límites de Portland.

Unos kilómetros más adelante Carlisle se detuvo en una clínica… y no era cualquiera, era La Clínica especializada en Leucemia.

El corazón de Edward se aceleró. ¿Por qué demonios habían detenido en aquel lugar?

El al igual que Carlisle y bella se bajó de su auto. Con algo de temor entró.

Cuando llegó a la recepción una hermosa mujer lo atendió:

-¿Qué desea?—preguntó en doble sentido

-la chica que… acaba de entrar. ¿A dónde fue?—la mujer suspiró

-bella… si, ella…-entonces pareció darse cuenta…- ¿quién es usted?

-su novio.—ella asintió.

-en el consultorio del doctor Fisher. En el piso 3, cuarta habitación. –el siguió el camino que la mujer le indicó.

Una vez ahí se dedicó a escuchar a través de la puerta:

"lo siento bella"—dijo un hombre el cual no era su padre

"yo sabía que pasaría, no se disculpe"—ella sonaba… tranquila

"te dije que te hicieras las malditas quimioterapias"—gritó Carlisle- ¿quimioterapias? ¿bella?. Edward solo estaba más confundido

"Carlisle, amigo. No creo que sea prudente…"

"déjalo, está molesto" intervino Bella

"si pero… bella, cariño. Yo también te quería preguntar lo mismo. ¿Por qué no seguiste son las sesiones?"

"yo…-comenzó a toser—eso era un asco, simplemente… la muerte es más fácil. Menos dolorosa"-nadie dijo mas. Entonces Edward escucho como los pasos se acercaban a la puerta. El rápidamente se oculto detrás de un gran macetero que estaba por ahí y esperó.

-yo le diré a Esme—dijo Carlisle

-no sabes cuánto lo siento, amigo. Pero ella es mayor de edad y no puedo…

-lo entiendo.

-yo iré a buscar unos análisis, ya regreso.—el doctor pasó por donde Edward estaba. Un minuto después, Carlisle hizo lo mismo. Edward vio su oportunidad.

Salió y encontró la puerta abierta. Bella estaba de espaldas, abrazándose a si misma.

-explícame lo que acabo de escuchar—bella se giro rápidamente y encontró a Edward con el ceño fruncido. Estaba asustada.

-Edward…¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—quedaron frente a frente. Ella se negaba a soltarle todo. Ella no sabía que era exactamente lo que había escuchado

-explícame Isabella…-exigió

-¿Qué escuchaste?—ella rompió contacto visual y se sentó en una de las sillas en el consultorio. Edward la siguió, pero se quedo de pie.

-un "lo siento bella" y "te dije que te hicieras la maldita quimioterapia"—bella cerró los ojos. Ya no tenía salida

-entiendes lo que significa—afirmó—estoy desahuciada. 6 meses o menos—susurro la última palabra.

-tu…-el no tenia palabras. No lo creía—tienes leucemia—ella asintió, como si le preguntaran una dirección- ¿desde cuándo?

-¿te acuerdas mis 15 años?—el dijo: si. En susurro—ese día, en la madrugada. Estaba tan ebria que me golpee la nariz con la puerta. Carlisle me llevó a la sala de emergencias. Un examen de sangre llevo a otro y así nos enteramos. No quise decirte nada porque… no tenia claro lo que haría en ese momento.—suspiró—me hice la primera sesión a las 2 semanas. Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Ya la situación era un asco como para soportar las miradas, los comentarios, tu dolor, mi dolor y el de mis padres. Todo lo que hice fue decir no, a la siguiente sesión. Y aunque me la hicieron, cada vez mas luchaba y a partir de los 16 no me hice una sino hasta hace unos meses, que me sentía muy mal…-Edward escuchaba absorto todo lo que ella decía.

-por eso estabas tan delgada…-reflexionó—y te cortaste el cabello… un corte diferente—ella sonrió.

-eres observador… solo quiero estar tranquila Edward. Ahora que… lo sabes. No espero que sigas aquí, incondicional o… por lastima. Soy fuerte, aun lo soy.

Edward se agacho hasta su altura e hizo que le sostuviera la mirada

-no me voy. Porque simplemente me importas más que cualquier otra cosa.—bella sabia que esto era difícil. Solo que el aun no se daba cuenta.

-Edward,¿ me escuchaste? Voy a morir… no hay nada que hacer. No tengo porque soportar a gente a mi alrededor, no quiero ser una obligación. No quiero que te quedes.—dijo maldiciendo cada una de sus palabras.

-no me interesa lo que quieras. Y si, si te escuche. Pero debe haber algo… todo esta tan avanzado y…

-olvídalo. Sigue pensando que estoy bien. Me iré a Europa y tendré un accidente automovilístico. Así terminará todo. Un trágico accidente…-ella comenzaba a irritar a Edward.

-estas jodida. Porque yo ya lo sé y no puedo seguir con mi vida, sabiendo que la razón de ella quiere matarse por Europa en un accidente.

-nunca cumplí algunos deseos… pero supongo que algunos ya son imposibles.—las lagrimas de Edward ya eran incontenibles

-no hables así—rogó

-estoy bien. El doctor dice que…

-no me importa lo que el diga!—grito llorando—tu no puedes hacerme a un lado. Siempre juntos…¿recuerdas?

-si, lo recuerdo…

-bella si tu te vas yo también…-ella rió

-eres tan absurdo…

-tal vez pero al menos lucho por ti. Dime… ¿donde está Jacob?

-no se—contestó molesta- ¿Cuándo se incluyo Jacob en esta conversación?

-cuando tu lo preferiste a el sobre mí. Cuando tu desperdiciaste tu vida en estar con el.

-lo que hice con mi vida… nunca fue de tu incumbencia

-estoy harto. ¿Qué te ocurre? Es una fase de: ¿alejemos a Edward porque si? Deja de ser tan infantil—dijo levantándose

-infantil… sabes, deberías mirarte en un espejo. Y cuando pases por lo que yo… entenderás.—ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí.

Su padre ya la esperaba afuera y en cuanto ella subió al auto marcharon a su casa.

Edward se quedó ahí de pie. Incapaz de reaccionar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-y mas o menos pasó así…-dijo Edward

-no me canso de repetir que eres un idiota… y uno bien grande.—su padre lo miro limpiarse sus lagrimas

-no me ayudas

-es la verdad. ¿Piensas desperdiciar 6 meses?—el no había pensado en eso…-se que estas molesto porque no te lo dijo, porque ya no se puede hacer nada. Solo aprovéchala… digo, luego no sé como quedaras.

Edward se levanto sin decir nada… llevaba horas llorando, era momento de actuar.

Condujo desde su casa hasta la de bella… trepo hasta su ventana y con cuidado entro a la habitación.

Se detuvo un segundo para pensar que hacer… y por fin decidió.

-bella—dijo desde su posición en la ventana. Pero ella no contestó. El pensando lo peor, se acercó a su cama y movió delicadamente sus hombros, ella se movió perezosa.

-deja mama…-se giró una vez más.

-bella—esta vez el hablo en su oreja. Ella despertó y se sentó como un resorte.

-¿Qué te pasa?—le siguió un bostezo

-vengo a proponerte algo…-ella se cruzo de brazos

-que sea rápido—dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-escribe una lista con tus deseos y déjame cumplirlos… sino puedo…-pareció pensar. En verdad el estaba inventando sobre la marcha—sino puedo, te dejo en paz. —ambos sonrieron. Ella porque sabía que ganaría, además que pasaría tiempo con su amigo… y él lo hacía porque pensaba que bella quería cosas simples, fáciles. Lo que no sabía es que estaba tan equivocado como decir que el cielo es verde.

-¿puedo empezar ahora?—pregunto divertida

-si—ella salió de su cama y camino hasta su cómoda. Edward observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y quedo atrapado en las caderas de ella… sus movimientos lo tenían hipnotizado

-deja de mirar mi trasero Cullen—el sonrió. Ella tenia una buena precepción de cuando la miraban. Edward desvio su mirada y vio cuando bella regresaba a su cama con una libreta en la mano y en la otra un lapicero. —enciende la luz, por favor—dijo al ver su descuido.

Edward a travesó la habitación y tanteando en la pared encontró el interruptor. Una vez encendida la luz bella comenzó a escribir frenéticamente.

-puedes sentarte –dijo aun escribiendo. Edward la observaba detenidamente hasta que se sentó en el borde de su cama. El espero pacientemente a que terminara.

Minutos después bella estaba indecisa sobre entregarle o no la lista. Era una lista considerable para 6 meses que vida… pero algunas cosas eran simplemente imposibles… o eso creía ella.

-¿ya?—preguntó Edward al verla mirar la hoja y no escribir nada…

-no se… creo que… esta lista—le tendió la libreta y justo antes que la tomara le dijo:- solo no te burles—el asintió y tomo la libreta. Comenzó a leer:

"comer el helado más rico del mundo"

"estar bronceada, naturalmente"

"un beso bajo la lluvia"

"aprender a tocar piano"

"Saltar de un avión"

"conducir un helicóptero"

"tener un libro con todos mis recuerdos"

"rodar en dinero"

"ir a las vegas"

"comer una pasta hecha en Italia"

"conducir un auto de carreras"

"lucir un vestido de un diseñador"

"aprender a bailar"

"dejar de ser virgen"

"casarme"

"tener una hija"

"no morir"

En los últimos 4 deseos de bella, Edward se sintió triste… e incompleto. Sabia que podía cumplir los dos primeros, pero no los dos últimos… sin embargo esos eran sus deseos y el haría cualquier cosa por cumplirlos, se juró.

-es larga…-comentó

-lo se. ¿aun quieres hacer la apuesta?—Edward sonrió, bella frunció el ceño, no encontraba divertida la situación.

-si, me encantaría. ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar?—bella sonrió ante la perspectiva de comer el helado mas rico del mundo. Ella sabia que el haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

.

.

.

-¿de donde es?—preguntó bella al ver semejante obra en frente de ella…

-Suiza… ¿te lo vas a comer?—bella sonrió, al parecer Edward también quería.

Bella introdujo la cucharita en aquel helado de mantecado cubierto con sirope de chocolate y .fresas.

Cuando llevo la cuchara a su boca no pudo evitar gemir ante el fantástico sabor

-esta delicioso…-dijo tomando otra cucharada, esta vez con una fresa.—¿no quieres?—pregunto al ver a Edward sonreir.

-me comí dos. Papá le compro uno a mamá y le encantó.—bella sabia que Anthony tenia personas que conseguirían todo el mundo para el.

-entonces te restan 5 meses y 27 días, vas bien Cullen…-dijo bella una vez terminado su helado.

-si, supongo. Pero tienes que empacar tu traje de baño.—bella lo miró confundida.—nos vamos a Bora Bora.—bella sonrio abiertamente.

-bien déjame tachar el primer deseo.—sacó de sus jeans la hoja en donde estaban sus deseos. Con un lapicero que le ofreció Edward paso una raya horizontal sobre: Comer el helado más rico del mundo.—bien cullen… hora de broncearse.—ambos sonrieron y se levantaron de los taburetes de la cocina de la casa de Edward.

.

.

.

-espero que tantas horas de vuelo valgan la pena…-dijo colocándose un sobrero de playa.

-es hermoso, ya lo veras…-contesto Edward cargando todas las maletas.

Un taxi los esperaba fuera del pequeño aeropuerto.

Al llegar al lugar donde se hospedarían, ambos quedaron sin habla.

-maldicion…-ella salto a los brazos de Edward—es hermoso!—grito muy feliz—gracias. Gracias. Gracias—dijo saltando. Edward solo sonreía y sostenía su pequeña cintura.

Una vez pasada la emoción, se instalaron en una habitación que estaba sobre el mar, tipo palafitos.

-me encanta… es todo tan cristalino—dijo bella sentada en una esquina de la cama. Mientras esperaba que Edward se cambiara la ropa por un traje de baño.

-lo se—grito Edward de vuelta.

-edward… ¿que pasará con tu universidad?—en ese instante Edward estaba saliendo del baño

-me tomaré el año. Fue idea de mi padre. Es increíble, nos hemos vuelto muy unidos…-bella sonrio ante eso.

-que bien… ¿vamos ya o quieres comer algo?—edward bufó

-deja de preocuparte por mi… vamos a nadar.—ambos salieron de la habitación y quedaron de pie en el muelle que conectaba su habitación con el hotel.

-¿saltamos?—pregunto Edward…

-no se… ve tu primero—ordenó ella…

-okey… -el estaba a punto de saltar cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y así cayeron al agua.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y los juegos entre ellos duró toda la tarde. Se sentían felices… tranquilos, pero sobretodo… unidos.

.

.

.

Asi pasaron los 5 dias en Bora Bora, hoy seria su ultimo dia. Y Edward ya tenia planeado el tercer deseo. Le acababan de llamar de la torre de meteorología, esta noche, llovería.

El como en estos días, invito a bella a almorzar, luego irían de nuevo a la playa.

Todo el dia fue soleado y perfecto. Bella ya se sentía agotada y pidió irse a la habitación pero Edward dijo:

-no bella, tengo una sorpresa para ti…-bella lo miro sarcásticamente…

-esta bien, pero nos quedamos aquí cerca de la habitación…

-lo juro…

Nadaron toda la tarde, hablaron de sus recuerdos, y las posibles cosas que harian al llegar a casa.

Obviamente bella hablaba que el no había podido cumplir este deseo, ya que ella segui igual de blanca que un papel…

Alrededor de las 7 pm comenzó una lluvia suave. Bella lo soporto durante un rato pero minutos después la lluvia si intensificó.

Ambos subieron al muelle y ella estaba a punto de correr, pero la mano de Edward se situó en su muñeca y la atrajo hacia el…

No dijo nada, simplemente la beso con la ternura que ella le inspiraba. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de aquel gesto

Sus labios, además de encajar perfectamente, mezclaban lo dulce de ellos con la lluvia salada, era algo muy excitante…

Rápidamente bella se sostuvo del cuello de Edward y el de su cintura. Ambos seguían en traje de baño, lo que hacia que estuvieran muy excitados.

Edward tomo las piernas de ella, enroscándolas en su cintura. Bella gimió ante el contacto y se dejo hacer.

El camino hasta la habitación aun teniéndola en brazos…

El no tenia planeado hacer esto, simplemente ambos se dejaron llevar.

Bella quedo acostada y Edward encima de ella… aun no se habían separado, pero estaba mas que claro que ellos no querían.

-edward…-dijo bella retirando su boca, dando opción a Edward para besar su cuello mojado… ella sabia a playa, y su aroma de fresas aun seguía ahí, lo cual lo volvia loco.—Edward…-gimió cunado el estaba tocando sus costados delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos…

-¿quieres que siga?—preguntó en su cuello.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de decir:

-hazme tuya.—el sostuvo la tira del bañador en sus manos… sonrió traviesamente y jaló de ella… sacó la diminuta prenda y contemplo a la mujer que amaba.

-eres perfecta…-se acercó de nuevo a su boca y ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda…

Luego de dejar marcas en la espalda de Edward ella situo sus manos entre los dos, tratando de quitar el pantalón de el.

Una vez logrado su cometido, tuvo miedo.

-edward…-llamó—el detuvo los besos en su clavicula y la miró-¿me amas?—no sabia porque estaba preguntando eso, solo quería saberlo… y aclararse asi misma.

-con mi vida…

-te a…-el no la dejó continuar, coloco un dedo sobre sus labios

-no digas algo de lo que no estas segura…-ella lo miro con vergüenza. No es que no lo sintiera, sino que dudaba.- ¿aun quieres hacer esto?—de repente sus sentidos se despertaron de nuevo… podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward…

Lentamente ella asintió. Y Edward desprendió la parte baja de su traje de baño.

Era piel con piel y miradas que decían casi todo…

El se introdujo un poco en ella, sin evitarlo bella contuvo la respiración. El dolor era soportable, lo que no lo era, es la espera. Ella movió un poco sus caderas, incitándolo.

Finalmente cuando estaban listos, bella dijo:

-nunca imagine que fueras tu el primero…

-espero ser el único—dijo sonriente, bella le correspondió el gesto y lo beso.

El frenéticobnbvhv vaivén de caderas, no se hizo esperar.

Era el escenario perfecto, ella menuda y delicada y el fuerte y atractivo; juntos.

La lluvia caia como una tormenta y los olores de playa se hacían presentes…

Para ellos nada importaba, solo amarse.

En el instante que bella llegó al orgasmo grito el nombre de Edward, haciéndolo sentir increíblemente bien, al menos sabia que ella tenia conciencia de con quien hacía el amor.

Edward no tardo en llegar, explotando en el interior de ella, feliz y emocionado giró sobre el y ella quedo encima. El estaba a punto de retirarse…

-no lo hagas…-pidio bella besando su sudoroso cuello.—estoy muy comoda…-edward rió de felicidad.

-lo que tu digas—beso una vez mas su boca y apoyo su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Minutos después bella se sintió lista para dejarlo y se acomodo a su lado; sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse incompleta…

Acaricio con pereza el pecho de Edward… y este acariciaba los cabellos de ella.

No decían nada, no necesitaban palabras.

-edward-llamó bella, el giro para verla y sonrio—te amo—cerro los ojos y disfruto de esas mariposas que hicieron estragos en su abdomen.

-yo también te amo—dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente bella despertó con la sensación de necesitar una ducha. Al abrir los ojos encontró a Edward a su lado. Y todos los recuerdos la invadieron. Recién había dormido hace 2 horas… digamos que tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

Quito la sabana de su cuerpo y camino rápidamente hacia el baño.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se reflejo en el espejo y de repente un hilo de sangre corrió desde su nariz hasta su boca. No era nada nuevo, esto le pasaba seguido. Como si fuese natural limpio la sangre y se metió a la ducha. Obligando a su mente a no preocuparse por eso.

Una vez limpia Salió a la habitación y busco entre sus cosas, la lista de deseos.

Marco con una línea horizontal los deseos: "estar bronceada, naturalmente" "un beso bajo la lluvia" y "dejar de ser virgen" sonrió, primero de felicidad, y segundo de tristeza, al darse cuenta que los deseos se agotaban asi como también sus días.

-no me gusto no encontrarte en la cama—dijo Edward abrazándola por detrás. Miro sobre su hombro lo que había tachado- ¿estás bronceada?—ella asintió enérgicamente y se dio vuelta.

Bajo un hombro de la bata de baño y descubrió la marca del traje de baño. Había oscurecido su piel un poquito

-para mi es suficiente.—dijo colgándose de su cuello.

-a mi me parece muy sexy…-dijo el besando su boca.

.

.

.

-no estoy segura de hacer esto Edward—grito bella al mirar al vacio

-es un deseo… ¿Por qué lo colocaste si al final no quieres hacerlo?—grito de vuelta. El sonido del helicóptero era muy ruidoso, además de eso, el viento soplaba muy fuerte.

-no lo se—dijo viendo una vez mas a la tierra—ok, vamos—grito sonriendo. Pensaba: ¿Cuándo tendré una oportunidad asi?

-yo te alcanzo amor—ella levanto su pulgar derecho y dio la seña para que el instructor saltara, cayendo también ella.

Un chillido agudo se escucho de inmediato, luego una risa nerviosa y al final un "geronimo"

Edward fue el siguiente.

La misma adrenalina q sentía ella lo experimento el, solo que en ningún momento gritó: geronimo.

Los paracaídas se activaron a la altura exacta, eran profesionales los que ayudaban a la joven pareja en este deseo.

Una vez en el suelo, se quitaron los incomodos trajes y Edward fue en busca de un abrazo de Bella.

-fue fantástico—grito ella de inmediato—no lo puedo creer—dijo viéndolo—salte!—dijo emocionada.

-fue genial—dijo el besando su frente.

-gracias—ella susrro contra su pecho—Edward—llamó despues de un rato—y nuestras maletas?—el sonrio

-en mi casa…

….

Habian pasado 3 meses desde el primer deseo cumplido de Bella… 3 meses de pura emoción y aventuras, además de muchas risas.

Hasta ahora habían cumplido 9 deseos es decir que quedaban…

"tener un libro con todos mis recuerdos"

"ir a las vegas"

"comer una pasta hecha en Italia"

"conducir un auto de carreras"

"lucir un vestido de un diseñador"

"casarme"

"tener una hija"

"no morir"

Cada uno de los deseos cumplidos habían unidos a Edward y a Bella, como amigos, mas no como algo mas.

Porque a pesar de haber compartido algo tan especial, bella aun no veía a Edward como el hombre que en Jacob veía. Sin embargo ella tenia claro una cosa. Los amaba. Solo que no sabia en que orden. Y parecerá estúpido, pero el también estaba confundido. ¿el estaría dispuesto a amarla, sabiendo que ella también ama a otro hombre?

Pero no había mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en esto, bella cada vez se sentía peor y una recaída era algo que a ella no le gustaría a estas alturas…

-¿estas despierta cariño? –dijo su madre con la cabeza asomada por la puerta

-me siento mal…-dijo con voz apenas audible…

Esme entro de inmediato a la habitación. Bella trataba de sentarse pero se sentía muy débil, esme se sentó a su lado y la vilvió a acostar…

-no hagas mucho esfuerzo…¿no quieres comer nada?—bella negó.—tienes que comer… lo sabes—insistió.

-Luego—dijo ella.-¿Dónde está Edward?—el rostro de Esme era imperturbable.

-tu padre no lo ha dejado entrar a la casa…-bella se sentía repentinamente fuerte, como para sentir la rabia dentro de sí.

-¿Qué le ocurre?—dijo histérica

-dice que el terminara… ma-matandote antes que la enfermedad…-el rostro de bella se deswfiguró…. Ahora todo no tenia sentido

-Mama… debes ayudarme… yo quiero a Edward aquí, conmigo—esta le tomó las manos y continuó—por favor… te lo ruego mama…-esme al borde de las lagrimas asintió.

-te traeré algo de comer y luego saldremos de compras—le guiñó el ojo y respiró aliviada…

Cuando su madre abandonó la habitación tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir un texto…

"¿porq diablos no me dijiste que mi padre no te deja entrar?" se lo envió a edward. Al minuto recibi la respuesta:

"no quería preocuparte… pero en verdad no soporto no verte… La universidad apesta sabes?—ella sonrió—aun te debo unos cuantos deseos y no me importa si tengo que raptarte para cumplirlos…"—los ojos se le habían humedecido… entre lagrimas escribió.

"Romeo… no será necesario, mi madre me sacará de aquí y podremos irnos, si quieres"—dejó el aparato en su lugar y salió con mucho esfuerzo de la cama.

-Estupida enfermedad…-dijo a nadie. Llegó al frente de su tocador y el espejo le comprobó lo maldita que era ese cáncer…-me veo horrible…-toco su cara sin poder creer en el estado en que se encontraba. Su piel se pegaba mucho a sus huesos, estaba palida y grandes ojeras maquillaban sus ojos.—resiste bella…-se animó a sí misma. Pero apenas entró su madre con la comida… las nauseas a invadieron… casi a volandas llegó al baño y vomito su cena.

-Agh hija, no creo que estes muy bien como para salir…-comentó Esme al tiempo que sostenía su cabello mientras ella se hincaba sobre el inodoro.

-no…-dijo después de un rato…-por favor.—la miró a los ojos y Esme asintió. Ella sabia que esto seria lo mejor para su hija…-dejame y me doy un baño rápido.—su madre volvió a su habitación y preparó sus ropas, mientras bella se metia a la ducha y enjuagaba su cabello… lo acariciaba como un tesoro… estaba agradecida de no haber perdido mucho durante las pocas sesiones de quimioterapia…

Por el frio, quizás, ella estornudó y con eso un poco de sangre salió por su nariz. No le asustó, le pasaba a menudo… lo que le inquietó fue la sangre… hacia tiempo que no la via. Entonces hizo un gran descubrimiento.

-no me ha bajado…-dijo muy bajito—estoy retrasada…-un pensamiento escalofriante la recorrió. Cavia la posibilidad de que ella estuviera embarazada…

.

.

.

-¿No puedes ir mas rápido?—dijo mordiendo su labio

-bella ya casi llegamos, cálmate—dijo su madre sin despegar los ojos de la carretera…

El pensamiento de una vida dentro de ella la inquietaba… sabia que con la única persona que podía hablar seria con Edward… así que ahora iban camino a una pequeña Cafeteria de Seattle, la cual le quedaba muy cerca a Edward, pues en los últimos meses se había mudado a esa cuidad por la universidad, la cual no era la que quería pero era la mas cerca que tenia para quedarse con Bella…

.

.

.

El tomaba su taza de café casi temblando… bella le había dejado muy en claro mediante un texto que tenia algo importante que decirle… el no tenia ni idea de que se trataba pero esperaba que no fuera nada muy grave.

A penas la vió entrar a la cafetería se sintió en paz. Como buen cabellero se puso de pie hasta que ella llegó donde el. Se abrazaron con añeranza, además ella se oculto en su pecho y se permitió absorber su aroma, lo había extrañado.

El estaba muy fliz de verla después de dos semanas, tanto que se atrevió a besarla casi con miedo, pero ella sostuvo sus labios fuertemente y le correspodió; ahora el se sentía en la gloria…

-Edward…-dijo ella cuando ambos estaban sentados.

-querias decirme algo…-comentó

-si… es que—dio un profundo respiro—necesito tu ayuda…-el observó cada uno de sus movimientos nerviosos

-habla de una vez—pidió

-necesito que me compres una prueba de embarazo…-el había escuchado… pero no entendía

-¿para que necesitas eso?—dijo con sonrisa distraída…

-no me he dado cuenta… de que tengo un gran retraso…-dijo avergonzada…

-y eres muy…¿puntual?—ella asintió. Ahora el palideció.

-vamos Ed… dí algo—pidió al pasar los minutos. El levantó la vista y evito por contener una sonrisa…

-yo…¿podria… podríamos ser padres Bella?—en cada palabra, a pesar de haber salido atropellada se notaba su entusiasmo.

-s-supongo…-dijo ella sorprendida por su reacción.—tenemos que comprobarlo…-dijo temerosa…

-dios mio!—dijo Edward… salió de su asiento y se sentó al lado de ella, la miró deleitándose de su belleza… el apenas notaba su delgadez o lo palida que estaba… a el solo le importaba el hecho que la mujer que amaba le daría un hijo.

Clocó una mano sobre le vientre algo hinchado de bella… ella puso una mano encima de esta y la apretó con cariño.

-no quiero que te desilusiones si…-no pudo completar la frase…

-estoy seguro de que estas embarazada…-dijo suavemente. Con su otra mano acuno el rostro de ella y la beso con todo el amor posible…-te amo—dijo entre sus labios.

EPVO:

-Edward no puedo con esto…-la vi sobarse la espalda y de imediato sustituí su mano por la mia…

-Una semana mas mi vida… por favor—ella me miro… no muy convencida…

-me duele demasiado la espalda…-lloriqueó. Le coloque otro cojin debajo y entonces suspiró aaliviada…-bien, eso cambia todo…-le sonreí distraído. No recordaba estar mas feliz nunca en mi vida. Bueno, aparte del mismo instante en el que me enteré de que iba a ser padre.

Cuando bella lo descubrió tenia casi 3 meses… ahora que ya han pasado 2 se podía notar el pequeño pero pesado, según ella, bultito en su vientre…

Ese mismo día, le propuse matrimonio. A lo cual ella aceptó de inmediato.

Nos casamos 3 días después de eso, en las vegas.

Mi madre y la suya habían conseguido un vestido de diseñador…

Se veía tan hermosa ese dia… recuerdo pensar que ese momento era un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero como todas las coas tenían que tener el toque de "bella", lo que pidió de luna de miel fue conducir ese auto de carreras que aun estaba en la lista de deseos. Hice todo lo que pude, y finalmente cumplí su sueño. Ella se veía muy emocionada. Dio mas de 5 vueltas a una velocidad que me puso los nervios de punta. y Ella trataba de reconfortarme diciendo que era mejor hacerlo ahora que no estaba "tan grande", no discutí y la deje ser.

A partir de entonces se había mudado conmigo a Seatlle, cosa que Carlisle trato de impedir, pero gracias a Esme que firmó como su representante legal, no tuvimos mas que un inconveniente.

Cada semana que pasaba era como un milagro.

En la primera consulta el doctor quiso advertirnos sobre los riesgos que la enfermedad de bella traia consigo para el bebe, pero ella no quiso escuchar, hasta le prohibió siquiera mencionar la posibilidad de que abortara, pues ella nunca lo permitiría.

A solas en el consultorio del doctor, el me explicó que esa era la mejor opción, a lo cual respondí al igual que mi esposa. Luego me deseo suerte para que, cuando el momento llegase, despiediera a mi esposa.

Tuvieron que sacarme 2 guardias de seguridad, ya que me lancé hacia el idiota ese por decir eso.

Bella y yo desde entonces nos tratamos con la doctora de mi madre, la cual es una viejecita muy amigable que respeta la decisión de bella y dice que hará todo lo posible por sacarla sana y salva en el momento del parto.

Yo en verdad estaba muy asustado… perderla seria mi muerte. Eso lo tenia claro.

Asi que cada domingo, cuando ambos estábamos al borde de caer rendidos, yo sacaba fuerzas y tenían algún gesto con ella.

Llevarla a cenar, al cine o simplemente hablar con ella de nuestros sueños y de aquella lista que no habíamos olvidado.

Ahora, a pesar de que se quejaba de su dolor de espalda sabia que le haría muy feliz la sorpresa que le tenia preparada.

Había olvidado mencionar… hoy es domingo.

-¿tienes hambre?—le pregunte. Ella asintió rápidamente y me dio una sonrisa.—ya te traigo algo… -le besé en la frente y salí muy despacio del departamento.

Arriba, en la azotea estaba el helicóptero con la pasta traída directamente de Italia. Todo gracias a mi padre, por supuesto.

Baje con la bandeja. Olía delicioso.

Cuando llegue al departamento deje la bandeja en el mesón de la cocina y fui a ver a bella…

-¿amor?—pregunte cuando llegue a la habitación y no la encontré.

-ya salgo—grito desde el baño.

Yo estaba nervioso. Y no sabia porque…

Al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta me di vuelta y fui hasta bella para ayudarla o mejor dicho, para cargarla hasta la cama. Ella se sonrojo y dijo algo como "estoy muy gorda" lo cual no me hizo gracia y ella pregunto: ¿Por qué estas molesto?

-Sabes que no es asi…-la deposité en la cama y ella me atrajo hacia ella cuando comenzaba a apartarme…

-no quiero discutir…-dijo. Ella en verdad estaba muy sensible…

-esta bien. Ya te traigo la comida…-ella sonrio abiertamente.

Cuando estaba de vuelta con la bandeja que contenía su pasta, la escucho gritar mi nombre.

Corri hasta la habitación, asustado de lo que podría ser la razón de su grito y cuando llego la encuentro llorando. Tenia las manos alrededor de su vientre.

Deje la comida, dios sabe donde y me acerque lo mas rápido que pude a ella.

-¿Qué te duele?—ella levantó la mirada y sonrio—bella…amor no jueges asi con mis sentimientos…¿Qué te pasa?—pregunte sosteniendo su rostro en mis manos.

-pateó—dijo muy bajo.

-¿Qué?—ella me sonrio.

-el bebe…-dijo para luego empezar a llorar… colocó mi mano encima. Sentí que algo golepaba desde adentro. Mi corazón palpitó rápido y mis ojos al iguales que los de ella se humedecieron.

-es increíble…

-ahora…-dijo sorbiendo su nariz—dame mi comida…-solte una carcajada y antes de darle su comida le di un beso a su vientre. No me resistí y me quede ahí por un tiempo… ella acariciaba mis cabellos pero en un punto…

-Edward de verdad tenemos hambre..—solte una risita y le pasé su comida…

-creo que con esto…-dije destapando el plato—el deseo de comer pasta hecha en Italia hay que tacharlo de la lista…-ella miró al plato como si fuera su presa…

-¡que rico!—dijo tomando el tenedor y cuchara.—gracias…-dijo con la boca medio llena…

Me levante y fui por el papel donde estaban la lista de deseos… cuando regresé bella aun no había terminado, por lo que me acomodé en su lado y saqué de mi mesa de noche un lapicero. Dibujé una raya sobre "comer una pasta hecha en Italia". Leí de paso los que me faltaban por cumplir

"tener un libro con todos mis recuerdos"

"tener una hija"

"no morir"

Era una lista muy reducida… bastante diría yo.

El primero estaba casi listo, solo tendría que nacer el bebe para completarlo. Lo de tener una hija… era difícil, o indeciso porque aun no sabíamos el sexo del bebe.

Y el ultimo era… el que me rompia por completo el corazón.

Si tan solo hubiese una forma de evitarlo…

-Edward…-dijo increíblemente alto en mi oído…-estabas como ido…-me acusó

-¿Qué querías amor?—ella sonrió.

-decirte "gracias"—su rostro se tiñó de carmín y yo sonreí.

-de nada…-dije entregándole la hoja y sacando de su camino la bandeja. Cuando me gire la encontré mirando su lista de deseos con una sonrisa distraída…

-me imagino como será ella…-dijo tocando su vientre…

-¿ella? ¿sabes algo que yo no?—pregunte volviendo a su lado… ella negó con la cabeza

-dile… instinto de madre, si quieres.—tome su barbilla y la hice mirarme…

-Estaras aquí para verla…-ella sonrió un poco

-vamos…-dijo divertida- ¿de verdad lo has olvidado?—dijo casi molesta…

-lo tengo presente en cada momento que estoy lejos de ti—respondí con ese dolor taladrando mi pecho

-bien…-dijo tomando mi mano—entonces te quiero pedir…¿podriamos agregarle algo a esta lista? Digo… aun me queda un mes o algo asi…-no me atreví a mirarla. Me enfurecía cada que ella hablaba de eso como si del clima se tratara… ¿no ve cuanto me duele? Es inevitable… pero ¿acaso no le importa?...

-lo que quieras—dije obligándome a contestar.

Ella rebuscó en su mesita de noche, sacó un bolígrafo y medio apoyada en su vientre escribió. Apenas terminó me tendió el papel.

"nunca dejes de hablarle de mi"

"sé feliz"

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con lo ultimo?

-bella esto no tiene sentido yo…-ella entrecerró los ojos. Sin embargo no parecía molesta…

-tu entiendes todo… no me hagas explicártelo, porque el simple hecho de verte… con otra mujer m-me molesta, pero no quiero que tu…-me dolia lo que decía ¿pensaba que no la amaba? ¿Qué podría pasar por su cabeza para pensar que algún dia otra mujer llenaría su espacio?. No la dejé terminar… la besé y tuve mucho cuidado para que ella quedase encima de mi. Escuche el papel arrugarse y al bolígrafo caer. Que importaba eso cuando la tenia a ella… sus manos acunando mi rostro y las mias, recorriendo su cuerpo. No quería engañarla, pero la verdad era que nunca podría sentirme de nuevo feliz si no era con ella… incluso si no me amaba…muy a pesar de eso, nunca podría volver a ser completamente feliz sin ella.

.

.

.

Odiaba no poder hacer nada.

Ella estaba tan débil, ¡tan jodidamente enferma!

Habían pasado 2 semanas. Y su estado iba cada vez peor.

-vamos bella… tienes que comer algo—trataba, como en estos momento, de sonreir para ella. Pero una mueca era lo máximo que conseguía. Yo moriría con ella, pero sabia que mi pequeña venia en camino, no podía dejarla sola.

-edward no puedo…¿Por qué no le dices a la doctora que indusca el parto? No me siento con fuerzas… te lo suplico…-tome su mano y la besé. Yo tampoco quería que sufriera… deseaba mil veces estar en su lugar, pero la bebe no podía nacer aun… no aun.

-una semana mas, cielo… la bebe aun no puede nacer, esta muy pequeña…-dije al borde de las lagrimas. El lúgubre hospital no ayudaba a mis nervios.

-es cierto…-dijo al tiempo que suspiraba…- unas semanas mas bebe…-decia acunando su pequeño bultito…-vas a ser tan hermosa como tu padre… quisiera que tuvieras sus ojos… ¡son hermosos!—dijo lo ultimo con algo mas de animo. Yo en cambio quería que tuvieran los de ella… para verla todos los dias en esa chiquita…- aunque su cabellos es un desastre…-dijo alborotando mis cabellos. Ambos reímos a nuestro modo. Ella divirtiéndose de verdad y yo con nostalgia—tu sabes que tienes que hacer… no tengas novio hasta los 15 y no llegues tarde a casa—decía como viendo su futuro.—recuérdale cada dia que lo amas… créeme asi nunca despertará tan gruñón…-mis lagrimas eran gotas que caían al mármol en silencio…-vamos amor… no llores—dijo levantando mi mentón…

-Lo siento…-dije colocándome de pie. Disimuladamente sequé mis lágrimas y la besé.

-Te amo Edward… y no creas, ni se te ocurra creer que lo digo para que te sientas mejor—amenazó—lo hago de verdad—dijo volviendo a su tono dulce—nunca creí amarte—confesó—eras solo mi amigo…-parecía recordar—ahora eres mi esposo… y ahora me doy cuenta… -me miró a los ojos, los suyos no tenían lagrimas… había un hermoso brillo de vida—que contigo pasé mis mejores momentos…

-Te amo—dije justo antes de besarla.

(Fin del EPVO)

El lloraba desconsolado. Sabia lo que ocurría allá adentro…

No podía soportar imaginar su dolor, su temor…

Al menos la iba a tener a ella…

Esa pequeña parte de ella a la cual Bella llamó por "Lucia" la cual en estos instantes estaba descubriendo el mundo mediante su prematuro cuerpo.

Pero no era mayor consuelo… nadie evitaría que una parte de el, muriera con ella…

Pero solo deseaba verla por ultima vez, para entregarle su deseo.

Junto a su pecho, estaba el libro de recuerdos que Lucia heredaría. Sin embargo el quería enseñárselo primero… para obtener su aprobación.

El medico encargado salió para informarle que tenia el tiempo necesario con la Sra Cullen.

De un salto se levanto y compuso su rostro.

Al entrar la encontró en su peor estado. Se notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse algo erguida para sujetar a su hija.

-Mi amor…-dijo al descubrirlo en el umbral de la puerta… dio una débil sonrisa y el terminó por acercarse…

El no podía articular palabra… se limitó a besarla y observar a la niña que ella sostenía en brazos.

Había nacido por cesárea y tenia solo 6 meses, pero estaba sana y extrañamente respiraba por su cuenta.

-Es hermosa…-dijo acariciando su escazo cabello, que se parecía mucho al de el.

-tiene mis ojos—dijo tratando de sonar fastidiada, pero en verdad estaba feliz.

-no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento…-dijo Edward

-yo también…-dijo por motivos diferentes- creamos a esta criatura… debes cumplir los últimos dos deseos Edward—pidió.

-Lo se… por eso te traje esto…-dijo mostrándole el libro con todas sus fotos y anotaciones breves sobre su vida.

-Tenla… con cuidado—Bella le pasó a Lucia y el con mucha delicadeza la tomó. Observó como ella pasaba cada pagina. Nunca dejó de sonreir.—me encanta…pero quisiera una foto ahora—ella presionó un botón y al minuto una enfermera entro a la habitación

-¿Qué desea Sra. Cullen?—bella sonrió. Le encantaba su nombre.

Bella le hizo señas para que se acercase y al oído le dijo "tomelé una foto a mi esposo. La cámara esta ahí…" señaló en el bolso que reposaba a los pies de la cama.

La enfermera hizo lo que le pidió.

El flash advirtió a Edward y esté tuvo tiempo suficiente para sonreir a la cámara…

-sabes que detesto las fotos—le dijo a su esposa

-no importa…-ella tendió una mano y vió en la cámara la foto.—necesitó a Lucia—le dijo a Edward. El le entregó a la niña—bien… ahora tomanos una foto—edward sonrió y bella igual.

Era el cuadro perfecto…

Una vez terminada la sesión de fotos, la enfermera tuvo que llevarse a Lucia a neonatología.

Bella besó la frente de su hija por ultima vez. Y cuando la vió partir detrás de la puerta, por primera vez en su embarazo se permitió llorar… porque no solo tenia miedo sino que ansiaba vivir, ahora que había descubierto el amor y tenia una familia, pero se reconfortó pensando que quizás todo esto tenia que pasar, para que Edward fuera feliz.

Le pidió a Edward que se acostara a su lado y el así lo hizo.

Una vez a su lado… pidió que desconectara de ella el aparato que mostraba sus latidos. El estuvo de acuerdo.

Ahora sí, sin ningún ruido, sin pensar en el mañana, se despidieron en silencio…

-Te amo…-dijo ella.

-Te amo—respondió el.

La cabeza de bella reposaba en el hombro de el… su respiración era cada vez mas silenciosa.

La ultima imagen que vió fue el perfil de su tan amadado mejor amigo… agradeció la estúpida lista de deseos que hizo y se fue… a lo que parecía la oscuridad

El ya lo sabia; su mano acariciando la suya había detenido su movimiento, pero el no se resignaba…

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ella comenzaba a sentirse fría…

Salió de la cama y la acomodó en su lugar. Beso sus labios y recogió el libro, la cámara y el bolso.

Sabia que su bella ya no estaba ahí, ahora estaba con ese pequeño milagro que llamaron Lucia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Sus comentarios y opiniones son importantes para mi n_n Espero les haya gustado!**

**Besos!**

**MVB**


End file.
